


the news said it would rain today

by dachyk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, More tags and characters to come, Slice of Life, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dachyk/pseuds/dachyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaze gets new neighbours, he's quickly entrusted to take care of their daughter: a girl named Azura who keeps to herself instead of speaking up. But what's a bit of downpour if the sun shines in the end? With gloves, a coat, and boots on his feet, Kaze's ready to handle any upcoming storms, both in her skies and his.</p><p>(or: kaze waits for her; for nylon stripes, wisterias, and a little bit of rain.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. clear skies: day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might've overlooked some capitalization errors (ack); I'll catch those later after my brain recovers from over-editing.
> 
> There are an estimated ten chapters in this fic, but that might be subject to later change so I'll keep the total chapter count a question mark.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (crossposted from ff.net)

  
**clear skies** **—day 1**  
[damp soil, bike bells, azure blue]

The afternoon sun is sweltering, towering high as it evaporates rain from yesterday. In the heat, Kaze tastes strawberries on Corrin's front steps. Popsicles melt on his tongue instead of the asphalt. Birds twitter. The branches don't shake; only leaves and grass rustle, weak against the wind's caress.

Unlike his sisters, Corrin is a man of few words. He hides his tongue, as well as his cheek, speaking only when necessary or prompted. He's quiet in a way that deems him mysterious, just enough to wonder what's on his mind. As his best friend, Kaze has learned how to read his cues. And right now, Corrin's pensive—he leans forward to rest his head on a palm, eyes dark as they stare at the ground. Kaze knows better than to interrupt his train of thought.

So he gazes upwards. The harsh rays making him wince. It coats his skin in yellow and he feels it tan before him. Past houses and treetops, there is a large expanse of ocean skies: deep above and shallow in the horizon, nary a cloud in blue gradation.

Like strawberries, the sight is calming. Kaze sighs as he runs the flavour in his mouth, teeth digging until he chips a piece off. It spreads to his roof and gums before wasting into liquid, and he savours it before his teeth dig again.

"Overmorrow," Corrin begins, and the words just reach his ears, "my aunt and uncle will be coming."

Kaze snorts, soft and light so Corrin doesn't hear. He sounds like Orochi, though Orochi sounds like him. "To visit?"

"No." Tilting his head, Corrin joins Kaze in the skies. He's quiet, squints at the sun for long enough like he's forgotten. But he's Corrin, Kaze thinks. He's only practicing his lines. "They're going to live in our house."

Popsicle shrinks. "That's quite the news."

"I know."

"Have you met them before?"

"I _don't_ know." Remember if he has, he means. "Mother promises I'll like them, and Father says they're kind people." While his words are nice, his tense hands tell of frustration, weight, a hint of bitterness. They're odd to hear against what Kaze's feeling. "But _I don't know_. Them, anything. My parents won't say a word."

Maybe that's where his frustration is stemming—the not knowing. "I see," Kaze says, means it. At sixteen, he understands. But the emphasis is greater on Corrin, almost three years younger and wise beyond his years. He knows too much for someone who shouldn't, and that's why the not knowing hurts. There's expectation there, somewhere, mixed with a little pride, like secrets dishonour instead of protect him.

Still a child though, Kaze reminds himself. This much resentment is fine.

"They have a daughter too," Corrin continues. "Her name is Azura."

Kaze tastes wood. As the last of the strawberry disappears, he tries her name. "Azura." Foreign. Odd. Strange. He sits a little straighter. "That's Nohrian, isn't it?"

Corrin shrugs. "They're from Valla." His tone is final, like it explains everything, but Kaze knows he just doesn't want to talk. Pursed lips, narrowed gaze; it's funny because he started the subject. And it's too bad Kaze won't give him the final word.

"Well, they should still take a vacation. There's plenty to see here," he says. All this blue must be getting to his head. "It'd be a shame if they don't go sightseeing. I'll make a travel guide as their welcome gift."

Corrin's face scrunches, nose wrinkling and lips twitching until he can't hold it in.

He laughs.

It's short and stiff, more like a bark than in amusement, but it still echoes through the blue, blue skies.

* * *

Kaze hears the trucks before he sees them, roaring engines amidst a silent house. His mother is tending the garden at the back while his father and Saizou are out at the shop. Of course housekeeping isn't going to mask the noise.

Opening the curtains, he watches the trucks stop a few ways down the street. Puddles splash underneath their wheels as they leave wet tracks in their wake; it rained again today, at early morning. He doesn't mind the weather, but it reminds him that it'll be fall soon. School will start again before he knows it.

The delivery men open the back of the trucks, heaving boxes onto delivery carts and pushing them into Corrin's house. Mikoto is there to greet them, an unknown man to her side. Kaze blinks. The curtains slide shut.

Floorboards creak under his weight as he ambles through the house. Their garden is a glass pane away at the back, spanning the whole of the yard with perennials: herbs, flowers, and conifers all decorate the picket fence. Vibrant splashes of spider lilies and hydrangeas are among the few that make it come to life, and they paint a pretty picture between the grass canvas.

As Kaze unlatches the door, he's greeted by the smell of rain. It seeps through their patio—laminated wood yet it smells like mildew; they've been meaning to have it checked for a while now but they haven't got the time—and it seeps through the soil, taking its roots underground. Moisture clings, the atmosphere is heavy. Mud tingles his nose.

Yet the flowers don't let themselves be overpowered. Within all the earth, there's something clean, sweet, floral. Dew, despite the time. A breath of fresh air despite the stuffiness. Kaze smiles. Must mixed with perfume is a scent he's willing to drown in.

Among it all is his mother, in the middle of removing weeds that line up the stone tiles. She looks up as he calls for her. Appearance unseemly—dirt pants, a smudging shirt, a sunhat that's seen more years than Kaze himself—her smile is still the epitome of beauty.

"Why hello, Suzukaze," she greets. "What brings you here? There's no trouble, I hope."

"None at all," he answers, smooth. "I'm as good as you are, Mother."

"Splendid! So we're both well." She's like a child in the playground, rosy-cheeked and giggling. But perhaps this _is_ her domain, Fujiko among nature. "So what do you need from me, child?"

"The moving trucks are here—at Corrin's," he starts.

"Ah, for the new neighbours?" He nods. News travelled fast yesterday, with Mikoto spreading it through the neighbourhood; she wants her sister to have a warm welcome, and so they will provide. "You promised to help out, I take it. Self-drafted by your own politeness?"

He smiles. As well as a nice excuse to meet them, yes. "That's right, Mother."

"Then by all means, help them settle in!" She frowns, eyeing her garden. "As much as I want to come with you, I'm afraid I'll have to be late. But no matter. There's a bag of sweets in the refrigerator—could you give it to them while you're there?"

"Of course."

"I'll be counting on you then. Please send my regards while you're at it." Turning to uproot the weeds, she clears her throat before saying, "'As my mother's son, I apologize on her behalf. While she expresses sincere lamentations about her absence, there are insistent pests in our yard that she must...take care of.' Mm, don't I sound mysterious?"

The imitation of his voice has him laughing. "I'll leave them wondering when they'll meet you."

She laughs back. "Oh, that'd be wonderful, Suzukaze. But shoo. Off you go now. Luggage doesn't move by itself, you see."

"I'll see you there then, Mother," he says. "Good luck with the pests."

"Heehee, thank you. Have fun as well, dear!"

With a final wave, Kaze closes the glass door. Floorboards once again creaking under his weight, the fridge swings open, plastic rustles on his wrist. His steps are steady and fleeting across the house, barely dragging as they reach the front door. He slips his shoes on and goes outside.

Damp soil mixes with flowers, like the garden though it's less pungent. There's a third ingredient; smoke, perhaps, or the smell of sunshine, that interlocks and weaves in with the rest. Kaze breathes deeply, taking it all in. Unless it rains again, he won't be smelling this anytime soon.

When he nears their driveway, Mikoto's the first to notice him. "Kaze," she calls, a pleasant smile on her face. The man beside her is curious. "Good morning. How are you today?"

"I'm wonderful, Miss. And you?"

"Wonderful as well! Thank you." Turning to her companion, she adds, "Ryuurei, this is Suzukaze. He's the son of Fujiko, the family friend I've been talking about." She giggles, tiny bells disappearing into the air. "If you ever need help, don't hesitate to call upon him. He's quite dependable."

"I'll be counting on you then," Ryuurei says, words flowing in Kaze's mother tongue. The fluency startles him. Though Valla's known for its bilingualism, being a go-between of Byakuya and Nohr, Ryuurei's voice is barely accented. He's proficient. Kaze's impressed.

The older man takes his hand, red eyes softening in a way that reminds him of his mother. He has a good shake: strong, firm, properly-timed. But all the same, his palms are warm and soft. Comforting. Business-like, impersonal, and oxymoronic.

Kaze likes him already.

"Nice to finally meet you, Suzukaze. I'm Mikoto's brother-in-law, Ryuurei Keicho."

"The pleasure's all mine, Sir. My mother would like to greet you a warm welcome as well, but she'll arrive later than expected."

"Is that so? I'll look forward to seeing her."

"Thank you. She'd like that." Then a pause, as appropriate. "Is the neighbourhood to your liking?"

"Yes, absolutely! Everyone's been welcoming thus far." Ryuurei shakes his head, laughing. "And the scenery's beautiful—I've never seen so much colour in my life. If I'd known earlier, maybe we would've been here months ago."

Hm, interesting. "You definitely won't be disappointed," Kaze says. "Byakuya's a sight for sore eyes." Handing over the plastic bag to a surprised Ryuurei and a thrilled Mikoto, he adds, "The food's good too. I hope you and your family like sweets."

Ryuurei's teeth peek through. "Ha! We've gotten enough to last us a month. Still, I suppose another won't hurt. Thank you, boy."

"There's also a travel guide inside," Kaze says, lips twitching lopsidedly. "Maybe it'll be useful later."

"Goodness, you're going above and beyond! Arete will certainly be happy to see you, as will my daughter." Ryuurei frowns. "Although Azura's not here. And Arete is inside, but..." As he trails off, awkwardness seeps in the air. The atmosphere is heavy, humid under metaphorical clouds, but the man becomes sun soon after. "Never mind. Would you like to come in, Suzukaze? My wife will be glad to meet you."

Kaze glimpses at the movers, heaving the last of the boxes from their truck, and he reminds himself why he's here. The pleasantries are over, though he needs to keep them up. "Of course, Sir. But I'd like to help organize your things first."

Eyebrows raise. "You mean go through our luggage?"

He winces. Cheeks redden. "Sorry. That's not what I meant."

"Kaze's helping unpack," Mikoto explains. She giggles, hands folded in front to let Kaze know she's teasing. He blushes further. "Just the general things, of course. Nothing personal. Propriety doesn't escape him, though it seems eloquence does at times."

Ryuurei's sheepish when he laughs, looking guilty as he stares at Kaze. His mouth opens to apologize, but before he can say anything, one of the movers catches their attention. A booming voice by a booming man says, "Ma'am, Sir! Everything's good to go!"

Mikoto smiles. "Well, there's your call, Kaze. I'll deal with the rest here, so why don't you and Mr. Keicho start unpacking?"

He exchanges glances with Ryuurei, who nods. "Then pardon my intrusion," Kaze murmurs, slipping through the open door.

A familiar hallway greets him, one he's spent as much time in as his own. But a burst of chamomile rushes to his head. It's something he doesn't normally smell here, and curious, he turns to the kitchen. Walls block his vision. The reflex amuses Ryuurei.

"That's my wife," he says softly. Their shoes are strewn to the side. As the welcome mat's nylon pushes through Kaze socks, he curls his toes. "Drinking tea cheers her up."

"She has good taste."

Ryuurei chuckles. "She does. Now come, grab a box that's for Azura—my daughter, if you haven't heard. After we bring everything to the basement, I'll introduce you to Arete."

Wordlessly, Kaze checks for labels: 'General,' 'Fragile,' 'Ryuurei,' 'Arete;' there are only two that say 'Azura.' Each lifting a box, they head to the basement. Carpeted stairs make way for a cold and drafted room, lights flickering before they warm the surroundings in orange. The layout's different from what Kaze remembers: the TV and couch are now on the other side of the wall, enough space in the corner for a floral-printed bed and wooden table.

So this was going to be Azura's bedroom. Kaze wonders what Corrin thinks, having to share the recreational space with his cousin. Probably irritated, though he won't show it. He purses his lips in thought.

"So-" Ryuurei starts. With a blink, Kaze makes his expression neutral. "-Suzukaze, how old are you?"

"I'm turning seventeen in October, Sir."

"Last year of high school?" He nods. "A year older than Kamui?"

"Yes."

The man grins. "Azura's her age. I'm sure Kamui will keep her in check, and that'd do her some good, but she's a bit of a lonely child. I'm afraid friends won't come easily to her."

Reserved and shy—Kaze's a little like that: listens more than he talks, calm instead of boisterous, has a voice that's rarely been marred by a yell. When he nods, he nods in sympathy. But Mr. Keicho's fears are unfounded. He knows well enough that they are. "Everyone's friendly around here. She'll have no trouble being part of the community."

The smile on Ryuurei's face falters. "Oh, I know. The people here are quite hospitable. It's just, well-" Struggling to find the words, he sighs. "-she finds it hard to open up to others and tends to bottle in her emotions. I worry about her sometimes."

Silence. Kaze's not sure where the conversation is going. "She's lucky that you care so much about her," he says, slow, picking his words with utmost care. Propriety and eloquence. Mikoto would be proud.

"Haa, I suppose. But you must think I'm rambling. Getting straight to the point, I'd like you to look after her."

"...Pardon?"

Motioning to the stairs, the two climb up with their conversation. "I know her cousins will, but I was hoping you could help. With family, it seems like an obligation. Even if it doesn't feel like it."

Kaze keeps his mouth shut. Darkness bathes the basement with a click, and wordlessly, they grab Ryuurei's things and go through another set of stairs, up this time.

The Ohara siblings will be bunking together, Kaze thinks, as they place the boxes in Lilith's empty room. "I'm not forcing you to like her," Ryuurei continues. "Despite your kindness, I know some personalities don't click."

Sobriety pulls his features. Wrinkles show his age. Kaze nods in understanding.

_But_ -

"But it's a tough time, having to move from one country to another. She'll need as much support as she can get, and I think that's something you could provide."

There's something Ryuurei isn't telling him. The cues are there. But Kaze turns a blind eye, because unlike Corrin, he's okay with not knowing. There are many things in the world that he'll never understand. He has his cards and folds.

Looking at the boxes, he finds tape peeling off the sides. Ends curl upwards. It must be the humidity. "I think," Kaze starts, "if your daughter is anything like you, then we'll get along splendidly."

Ryuurei's eyes show his reflection. He may think of Corrin, think of a stranger he hasn't met, but the concern on a parent's face doesn't fade. Like tape, Kaze smiles. "You don't have to worry, Sir. I'll take care of her."

With a sigh, the creases on the man's head recede. Out of love, Kaze tells himself. This Azura has a wonderful father. And when the sun comes back, clouds disappearing, Ryuurei brightens and so does Kaze. "Thank you, boy. I appreciate it." A pause, a thought. "After this is done, how does a cup of chamomile sound to you?"

* * *

Kaze doesn't get to talk to Arete.

Partly because his mother arrives by the time they finish and tells him he needs to go to the shop (his father's, not hers; the one where Saizou works during weekends and summers so he can take over when he's older) because "the silly mechanics forgot their lunches," but it's mostly because Arete's nowhere to be found. Mikoto left a note in the kitchen saying they went out to town, to buy some necessities they didn't have, and Ryuurei only chuckles, saying, "What unfortunate timing."

"Quite," Fujiko says, almost in a whine. Her hand drops from the doorbell and falls to her side. "I suppose I can come back-"

"Oh no," Ryuurei interrupts. "You're free to stay. I don't think they'll be gone for long, so do wait a while." He coaxes her into the house, just as Kaze goes out. Mother and child switch positions, Fujiko taking off her shoes while Kaze shrugs them on.

She looks disappointed at the reversal, like a flower without water, but she still sends him off with a smile. "Stay safe."

"Yes, Mother."

"It's been a pleasure talking to you," Ryuurei adds.

Kaze nods. "And may we meet again soon. Have a good afternoon, both of you."

"Of course," his mother says. And solely to Kaze: "Dear, when you go back home, lunch is on the kitchen table. There's three servings for you and the others. Make sure they eat it properly, alright?"

Snorting, he lets them shut the door before turning to the sidewalk. Midday, the sun's directly above him. It's light at its brightest, warmest, and he squints as he makes his way back to the house. His bicycle rests on a side wall though he can't see it from where he's standing. A quick run-through in his head, he's sure the bike's been properly cared for.

When he has the lunches, he straps them into the bike basket. Then, as careful as he can, Kaze lifts the bike off the dirt ground and onto cement. He seats himself on. A deep breath. Steering it to the driveway, he glides down alongside gravity. The containers jump at the movement, at the bumps on the sidewalk, but they don't look like they'll spill anytime soon.

So he picks up the speed. Faster and faster, his pedals cruise through the neighbourhood and into the main streets. Noon, the roads are messy. People and vehicles crowd around. Engines groan, cars honk, chatter multiplies, sun burns. Kaze waits for stoplights to turn green. He waits for right turns and twists and crossing pedestrian lanes. With aching legs, he tries to keep up with the traffic.

By the time he reaches the shop, Kaze works up a sweat. He runs an arm over his forehead, fans his shirt—wiping away the sticky warmth—rings his bike thrice, and chains it to a nearby post. When he heads inside, the lunches are in tow. Then he sighs as a the blast of air conditioning greets him hospitably.

One of the workers does too. "Hey, Kaze!" He's cheery despite his rugged looks: greasy overalls, rough beard, stained shoes from working overtime. A kit in his hands, the man waves it in greeting. "I thought I heard that annoying bell of yours."

Kaze smiles. Sweat cooling, he feels disparity as if his muscles have been iced. Not the best feeling in the world, though he welcomes it. "Good afternoon to you too, Mr. Mizuno. Do you know where my father is?"

"Ha! Damn straight I do! You looking for him, kid? He's over in the back; he and Sai are doing repairs."

After thanking him for the information (and greeting the clerk at the counter—some part-timer they got last week. Kaze hasn't caught her name yet, but he reminds himself to do it some time), he pops into the workshop. A pang of oil hits his nose and he instinctively covers his nose. He could smell the oil from a mile away, stuck on Mr. Mizuno and the shop as a whole, but the concentration here is greater than ever. Even after all his years of dropping by, Kaze can't get used to all the metal.

He sees two pairs of feet sticking out from under a car. Adjusting his hand, it turns into a megaphone. "Father? Saizou? Is that you?"

Nothing. A creak. Then someone wheels themselves into sight. Red hair but violet eyes; it's his father. Saizou Senior looks at him with steel, tempered fire cooled every so slightly by its hue. "Kaze," he says, though he makes no move. At the name, the other pair of feet twitches ever so slightly. "What are you doing here?"

What a blunt man. Two could play that game. "You forgot your food at home."

His father grunts, going back to work. The smell of oil is nauseous, much different from their garden's flowers. Kaze's head spins. "I told your mother we'd buy for ourselves."

"She wants to make sure you eat." An empty container is better evidence than words that hate worry. Besides, Fujiko's cooking is better than fast food. Why not eat it? "She sent me to give you lunch."

A growl. Squeak of a wrench. "That woman... Leave it by the door. Anything else, boy?"

_'You could look at me when you talk.'_ "No."

He doesn't leave.

_Squeak_.

Wait.

_Squeak_.

Wait.

Stop.

Wait.

Sigh. "Saizou, go take your break and eat with your brother. But no more than fifteen, do you hear?"

"...Yes, Father." And as if he's been waiting for the order, Saizou slides out, stands, wipes his palms on the dirt rag, and approaches Kaze, all in an orderly fashion. One quick look at the lunch, and Kaze realizes his twin is hungry.

He raises a brow. "Wash your hands first."

Saizou rolls his eyes. And yet he pushes past Kaze into one of the side corridors. "I was going to the bathroom anyway."

"I'll be waiting in the staff room!"

He raises a hand and walks around the corner, "yeah, yeah" trailing behind him as he disappears.

* * *

Although the office shows its age, the rattiest things are the cushions, having been worn down by years of use. The rest of the room is well-maintained—the walls don't crack, the floor's clean and shone. There are a couple of plants at the corners, yellowing a rarity. Sun strews through the windows, past the slits of the blinds, to hit the leaves with as much appropriate light as someone with no experience in gardening would apply.

Taking a seat, he sets up the table: a bentou at each end, chopsticks on top, a napkin to the side. The only thing that's missing is water, but as an oversight on his part, he's got no right to complain.

It doesn't take long for Saizou to appear. With a water bottle in one hand and a can of green tea in the other, Kaze thanks his brother as Saizou takes the opposite chair.

"Let's eat," Kaze says.

"Thanks for the food," Saizou mutters.

Chopsticks breaking, plastic snapping, they dig in. Then it's silence.

It's bearable, just messy. Saizou keeps it quiet, which isn't bad by itself, but add guarded and tense and it isn't the friendliest of atmospheres. Small talk passes through their lips yet food does even more. Words are curt and to the point. Grunts are common. Cans speak louder than them. With Saizou, conversation is a luxury. Shovelling food is the norm.

But Kaze's used to it. Watching the clock tick, he asks, "What time are you and Father coming back home?"

Saizou shrugs and takes a swig of his water. The plastic crushes under his grip—a display of strength not entirely on purpose—as he says, "No clue."

"At least make it for dinner. Mother was moody by your absence yesterday."

Saizou grumbles. Another swig. "She's always moody. Better your company than mine."

Hm, something's a bit burnt. Picking on his vegetables, Kaze peels off charred skin. A slip to his mother's cooking; it's an impressive feat by its own. "How's Kagerou?" he says.

"Dunno. Haven't seen her in a while."

Kaze blinks. "Any particular reason?"

His brother narrows his eyes. "She didn't tell you?" When Kaze shakes his head, Saizou stares. "Her family's on vacation. They'll be back next week."

"Ah. I see." He doesn't let it get to him, stores the information away as if they were talking about the weather. Personal matters and Kagerou don't mix well; not with Kaze at least. "That explains why I haven't seen her father around. Where did they go?

Saizou shrugs. The conversation falls flat, buried under silence and food. Kaze tries again. "And what about Orochi? How is she doing?"

"How would I know?" Saizou mutters, eyes narrowed and neck rigid—guarded fear. "You talk to her more than me."

_'Not true.'_

Saizou, mistaking contemplation for hesitation, eats more and talks less. But Kaze hasn't run out of things to say. Roundabout answers and indirect replies may lose his appetite for conversation, but it doesn't mean he won't bite. "You should still go see her. She won't say it out loud, but I think she misses your visits."

"Hmph." Nose wrinkle. Eye twitch. More in exasperation than anything. "The day that snake admits it is the day hell freezes over."

A downfall from prying would be a pitiful death. Kaze smiles ruefully. "If you say so."

One final grunt. Back to silence.

In fifteen minutes, Kaze's lunch is almost done. Saizou's is finished. His chair screeches back, his chopsticks go into the box, and the box goes back into the bag. Water bottle crushed completely, plastic squeals as it's dumped in the garbage. Kaze, unfazed, lets his brother leave without so much a goodbye. But when Saizou's voice carries out by the doorway, when he looks back and speaks so low that the words can barely be made out, Kaze listens.

"Next time you see her-" He has that steeled gaze so much like their father's. "-you can tell her I'll drop by before the break ends."

"Then if you visit before I do?"

And though he may say they share no similarities, that smirk is completely Fujiko's. "Then she's in for a surprise."

* * *

The rest of the day is a whirlwind, a chain of errands his mother forces on him as he leaves his father's shop. From flower deliveries (for opposite sides of town, no less; Mrs. Ueno and Mr. Hayashi couldn't live closer to each other, could they?) to a trip back to his father before a bit of grocery shopping, he's got more things in his basket by the time he's done than when he started. Bread and fruits nestle beside empty containers as close as they can without bruising. Kaze thinks it's one of his mother's grand schemes again, stealing the Saizous' money 'for dinner' and willing them to come home. He'd call it smart if he didn't have to take the brunt of his father's irritation.

Walking beside his bike—for a change of pace; no need to rush home now, he supposes—Kaze finds the afternoon air a pleasing oxymoron: skies interweave with sunset, everything contrasting yet nothing clashing. A perfect balance of each shade and hue. Hints of clouds had formed throughout the day, darkness hiding behind white wisps, and Kaze takes in the breeze. Cool, it's almost night.

Bike wheels stroll through the sidewalk. An amiable pace, much like the mood. It's down time for him—relaxation amongst the events of today—that he almost closes his eyes to take it all in.

...Almost.

"Hey, Kaze! Greenie!" Sharp, loud, almost squeaky. Only person ever calls him that. "Is that you over there?"

Snapping his attention to the right, the fruits bump into each other in surprise. Sure enough, the Ohara kids are on the opposite sidewalk. Kamui's waving wildly. Corrin's embarrassed by her antics. Lilith is smiling but the girl beside her is not. A fourth person he's never seen before, with skies for hair that spans as a braid down her back, and a midday sun for a dress down her knees.

He holds back a laugh; she's like the morning.

Is that Azura?

She must be.

From a distance, Kamui yells. "What's up, Kaze?" The birds fly. "I haven't seen you in a while! How are you doing?"

Corrin tugs on her shirt, mutters something under his breath. "Oh," she says, quieter, still loud. "Not really. I don't think so."

Corrin mutters again.

"Pfft. Chillax! Nobody's going to kill us because of some noise-"

Furious whispering.

"Well, okay, if you put it that way..."

Eager to stop their argument, her brother tugs her across the street and signals for Lilith to follow. In return, Lilith tugs Azura—Kaze's pretty sure that's Azura—and together, they move in an awkward pace to where he is.

But four people don't fit the sidewalk. Shuffling aside, Kaze and bike hit grass. He stands beside Azura, noting just how long her hair is. It sprawls down to mid-thigh even if tied up and shortened. The tips touch the back of her dress, stopping a mere inch higher. Impressed by its length, it's unlike anything he's seen before. Sure, Ryouma has plenty. But bunched together, his looks rough, layered in different sizes. _Hers_ is a smooth waterfall.

" _Any_ way-" Kaze snaps out of his reverie. "-what did you do today? Deliveries around the block?"

"You could say that," he answers. Motioning to his bags, the answer's in front of their eyes. "Family errands."

"Cool! Kinda boring, but cool. As for me, we were giving our cousin a tour."

It was Azura.

A quick glance to the side. She's still nonchalant. The birds and branches do their best to mask the silence; at least Kamui's there to fill in the gaps. "So, Azura, this is Suzukaze. Also known as 'Kaze' if you're too lazy to say his full name. But I like to call him 'Greenie' because that's what he is. See his hair?" Lilith giggles. Kamui grins. Corrin sighs. "He's our next, next, next, next, next...next-door neighbour. He's a nice guy, so be good to him, okie dokie?"

"Okay."

Ah, that's how her voice sounds: high, melodic, easy on the ears. A bit accented, but quite calming nonetheless. "I've heard a lot about you, Azura," he tells her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet."

"Yes. Good afternoon to you too." Slow and muttered. Just enough for propriety.

Corrin doesn't look irked, but his tone is snappy and rough—Kaze hears it when no one else can. A mix of lethargy and annoyance, he supposes, having been dragged around for the whole day. A homebody surrounded for hours by three girls is never a good combination; Kaze had travel time to himself, at least. "Now that everyone's acquainted, may we go home?"

"Now, now, Brother dear, no need to rush us." But sensing his mood, Kamui's lips slant down. "Although yeah, it's getting kinda late. We've been out for a long time..."

"Brother and I can go on ahead," Lilith suggests, ever the polite compromise. "And if you'd like, Sister, you can stay with Kaze for a while." A pause. Then, as an afterthought: "Azura, do you want to come with us?"

If there's one thing Lilith did wrong, it's giving the girl a choice. She's visibly uncomfortable with choosing sides. The oldest Ohara speaks for her. "Hey, hey, don't leave me with this guy! You're setting me up for blackmail, aren't you?"

"What? Whatever do you mean, Sister?"

"Oh bother. Tell you what, you go on ahead with Corrin and tell the others we'll be back soon, and Azura and I'll be here to talk to Kaze boy. Not a bad deal, yeah?" Lilith nods. "Alright! Thanks, Lil Bean! I might forgive you yet." Turning to him, she says, "Kaze, you up for walking two ladies home after office hours?"

He exchanges glances with Corrin— _'It's more trouble than you think'_ —Azura—blank and silent—and Kamui. And with Kamui, there's a sense of urgency that says: "Stay. You're not leaving. That is an order, soldier." As if he never had a choice.

Mr. Keicho rings in his ear.

...But who was he to refuse?

"Sure, I'm up for it." A bitten-back groan. A half-frown. Woe to free will, he wryly thinks. Death to decision-making.

Kamui's the only one who seems pleased. Although really, her opinion's the only one that counts. "Great! I've got a looot of stuff to tell you. So, Cory, Lil, I think we'll be back for dinner. Make sure not to eat without us..."

With last minute instructions, Kamui sends her siblings away. Lilith bows, waves and skips down the sidewalk. Corrin, on the other hand, quirks an eyebrow at Kaze. He shakes his head as he follows his sister. There'll be questions to answer at a future time, he's sure of it. Little Corrin with his problematic 'not-knowing' and best friend status. Kaze's been bound to it forever; as if it'd stop anytime soon.

But he has more pressing priorities at hand. Back to the morning sun and sky, he repeats the pleasantries he said to Ryuurei, "What do you think of the neighbourhood so far, Azura?" Unlike her father, unlike her clothes, she's a mulling storm that darkens the mood; soaks everything in and refuses to let go. Like she'd burst any moment. Like she's waiting for the right moment to rain.

Azura shrugs. In that long-drawn way of hers, she says, "It's pretty."

And that's that.

Kamui fills in the gaps. "A lot of flowers here can't be seen on Vallite streets. Different vegetation, you know? Or whatever the term is. It's apparently cleaner too, although that's kinda expected since Azura lived downtown and all."

"I see." He's curious to know what she did to get those answers. "Well, I assure you that you'll like it here."

Azura nods. Again, the conversation turns stagnant.

"Plus," Kamui starts seconds later, "we met up with a bunch of people earlier, like Hana and Hinata on their way to kendo. And Tsubaki was running errands, just like you." She giggles. "Did you know Nishiki got a job?"

"Oh? Where at?"

"The pet shop!" A cackle as if Kaze should've known. Turning to her cousin, she adds, "Say, how'd you think of him, by the way? Super nice? Seems like a popular dude?"

Staring at the ground, Azura's hair falls over her face. Her shoulders twitch, as if she wants to hunch over but wants to keep up appearances. "Yes."

"Yeah! Nishiki's weird like that, able to draw people's attention without reason. He's a ball of sunshine, all smiles and laughter. If you like animals, then you'd definitely get along well with him! Do you like animals, Azura?"

Put on the spot, she shuffles. Kamui's going a bit too far. If this was how she got answers, she was doing it all wrong. "Dogs are nice," he says. The girls look over. One's confused but the other's relieved; relaxed jaw, slack shoulders. He smiles warmly. "Especially Akita-inus," he adds. "They're cute."

Succinct and to the point and yet the attention is drawn to him. Azura struggles to find the words. But when she does, her cousin has to hold in her glee. "What are those?" she asks.

"They're big dogs with fluffy fur." The description lights her eyes. "And they have triangle ears, and puffy tails that curl inward." It doesn't seem to ring a bell, but Azura's excitement isn't deterred. So she does like animals.

Kamui snorts. "Your definition of 'cute' is leagues different from mine, bucko." She glances at Azura. "But they are. I guess. If you think so."

"There are a couple in the pet shop," Kaze continues. "If we ever catch a glimpse of them, I'll point them out."

Azura nods. But instead of stiff movement, her head bobs in fervor. She doesn't talk; the gratitude translates nonetheless. 'Thank you,' her eyes say. They open up in welcome, and he takes his shoes off before stepping in.

"But let's walk for now," he tells them, after he thanks Azura back and marvels at her abode. "The others will worry if the both of you are gone for long." He laughs. "And I'll be the one that gets into trouble."

So they do, in a line, with Azura in the middle and Kaze to the road. Grass tickles the bottom of his shoes and coats bike wheels with stains. The ground digs underneath him, a familiar feeling from helping his mother tend to the garden.

"Akita-inus, huh?" Kamui muses. A lighted grin's on her lips. "I never pegged you as the type. I've known you for, like, forever, but you're always full of surprises. Just how much do you have up your sleeve, Greenie?"

"Who knows?" Plenty, actually, but it wasn't like he'd give them up. Mystery is class. He's learned from Fujiko. "What else is on your mind?"

"A lot of things, to be honest." Then she swings her hands behind her. A nervous tick, unique to Kamui, equipped with side glances to her cousin. "Like, well, you know, i'd like it if-" She stops. Bites her lip. "-I mean...nevermind."

It's one thing to be considerate, but it's another thing to be subtle. Kamui wears her heart on her sleeve, emotions running head to toe in movements so big and obvious. It's a good trait, sometimes. Shows how honest, genuine, she is. She gains trust with a mix of comfort and pity.

Like the dogs opened her up—or perhaps Kamui did; it's hard to tell—Azura says, "It'd be nice if...our classes are the same." Then she smiles for reassurance. Although she can't see him, Kaze does too.

Kamui beams. "Y-yeah! That'd be awesome!" she says. "You know, one of my best friends is in my homeroom, so if you're there too then it'd be triple the fun. And—oh. _Ohhh_ gods. I almost—Kaze! Did you know Felicia likes someone?"

He blinks. "No."

"Yes!"

"Who?"

"I dunno! But Felicia clammed up after spilling it so I think it's been happening for a while. But I don't really know, you know? You have to ask her for me! Maybe she'll tell you herself. Oh, and yes, Azura, this Felicia's bestie number one. She's a bit clumsy, but she's extraordinarily hardworking and cute..."

As Kamui babbles on, Kaze hears things he's never heard of until today. "Takumi got a haircut (he used to have hair as long as you, Azura. Remind me to show you some pictures of him later)," "Sakura (that's his sister) won a koto competition (it's an instrument. I don't know how to describe it, so let's search it up later)," "Lilith's getting braces next week. She won't say it out loud, but I think she's terrified of it;" Kaze's only news is how Kagerou is on vacation, and even then, there's not much to say.

The barest of details is enough to satisfy. "My father and brother work at an auto shop," he explains, more to Azura than Kamui. Kamui already knows all of this. "And Kagerou's father works in the same place. You could say we were raised together by a group of mechanics."

_'You could also say we're childhood friends. Although that applies more to Saizou and Kagerou.'_

"So if you think something's wrong with your automobiiile-" Kamui's voice, though not the best in singing, drawls in anticipation. "-then you know just the guy that you have to go see! He fixes your tires, and fixes loose wires, and boy, would you know? He'll do it for free!"

"A discount, she means," Kaze adds.

"Ten percent please!" She pauses, mock sheepish. "And thank you, good sir, I can pay for that fee."

Azura, who did her best holding it in, bursts out in giggles. Ring, ringing, it floats to the clouds like vapour on a sunny day. Kamui and Kaze exchange looks. Then they laugh together.

They continue like that all the way home: jokes and whatnot and nothing pushy at all, just words you'll forget but stick an impression to your head. With Azura's frequent smiles, Kaze thinks he did a job well done.

When they reach the Ohara's, Kamui chirps, "Well! We're finally here. Safe and totally sound. Thanks, Kaze. Hope we didn't bug you much."

"Not at all."

"Ohohoho! Then we should call on you to walk us home more often." To her cousin: "Come on, let's go in. I don't know about you but I'm starving."

Azura glances at Kaze, who tells her, "My house is a bit past here." He points to it, on the other side of the road. Kamui's on the front porch knocking. "Just a minute away, six down the street."

"Next-door neighbour," she whispers.

He nods. "Next-door neighbour." Then, in her same whisper, "Don't be afraid to knock on the door, alright?"

Eyes widening, Kamui comes back for her and whisks her away. Kaze watches them as a breeze flies by—cooler than the last—and his hands hold the handlebars tight. The door swings open and Kamui doesn't look back ("Hey! Corrin! We're home! Did ya miss us?"), but Azura's gaze turns over her shoulder.

Kaze stares at azure hair and yellow dresses, sun and sky hiding as sunset takes their place. He feels the incoming chill of the night, feels the dirt under his feet, feels his palms burning. He smells cold air as it fills the surroundings, and yet he doesn't know what she thinks of him.

But he doesn't need to. So he smiles.

After a moment, she smiles back.

The door shuts quietly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while, but here's Chapter 2. Hope you guys like it! :)
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving to all the Canadians!
> 
> (crossposted from ff.net)

**clear skies** **—** **day 2  
** [raw carrots, chipped paint, help requests]

If he's completely honest with himself, one of Kaze's favourite past times is preparing food. Or rather, it's chopping things. Slicing vegetables. Repetitive but relaxing, calming in motion. He can immerse himself in the stillness, knife on autopilot and mind without much thought. Kind of like meditation, though he keeps his hands moving.

Now though, he chops and talks to his mother at the same time. Back-to-back, he only knows she's stirring a pot because the wooden spoon clangs on metal. The exhaust buzzes overhead. Hearing and smell shies away, boiling to indicate they're doing something right.

But Kaze knows it'll be fine. It's chop suey, after all, a favourite of his father's that Fujiko's mastered so long ago (probably to entice him home; his mother's incessant, though his father is equally stubborn), and he's eaten and smelled and tasted it enough times that she could cook it with a blindfold.

The sun beats past the window, into the kitchen and onto the counter. Though it's just past noon, the food is for dinner. His mother's got better things than being stuck in the kitchen all day. Her motto: 'The day is young. Raise it how you want to.' It's not the worst advice he's heard.

"School's in two days," Fujiko starts. Over the noise, Kaze hums. It's not a topic he needs to talk about, but he can't avoid it forever. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Almost. Nothing to worry about."

"And your brother?"

He slices a piece bigger than the rest. Popping it into his mouth, Kaze runs the carrot over until it shreds to bits. Crunchy. Almost tastes like nothing. He likes the way it feels instead of its taste. "I'm sure he found the time."

"Oh, I hope so. I told your father he didn't need to bring him every day, but-" She sighs. Kaze looks over and she throws her hands in exasperation. Gaze is withered. "-you know how they are."

"Men," Kaze agrees.

A short laugh. "Men! You're right." Stir again; wouldn't want to burn it. Chop; he needs to get this done. "They're carbon copies of each other, don't you think? Hotheaded, reckless, grumpy. Even their scowls are the same! It's a curse, I tell you—their name must be stifling. Too much responsibility for one person to handle."

 _'But don't they handle it well?'_ "And here I am, not bound by the curse."

"And I thank the gods every day. I couldn't bear to deal with three rebels in my house." He coughs, lips twitching. Fujiko giggles. "We should've called you both 'Suzukaze.' Then together, us three would veto your father and put him into place."

"I doubt he'd like that."

"He wouldn't. He'd fuss over everything and make tantrums." He eats another slice. "But it's no trouble. We'll take good care of our big little baby."

Chopping irregular, slow and unsteady, he tries not to laugh. It's a struggle to make them even. Dangerous. "Mother, please. I'm still cutting something."

"'No, Saizou. You can't do that, Saizou. Bad Saizou.'" He'd blame the exhaust if he didn't know better. "But are you almost finished? I need to add them in soon."

"Give me a moment."

"Don't take too long now. 'Chop, chop.'"

Allowing himself one last snort, Kaze takes the knife back in control. After years of kitchen duty, his cuts are almost as quick and smooth as his mother's. He listens to the blade cut the carrots, hit wood as the buzzing behind him quiets. Into slices, he rotates and repeats. Into squares, they slide onto a plate. They mix with the greens and mushrooms, then turns summer into autumn as they mingle with the rest of the pot. It hisses. Lid's placed over. Heat turns off.

"And we're done," Fujiko sings. "Wonderful job, Suzukaze. Thank you very much."

"Glad to be of help." Eyes catch the sink, the mess piles. "I could wash these too, if you'd like."

She quirks a brow. "Only if you'd like to. It'd be a shame to spend the last days of vacation doing chores."

He shrugs. Picking up the sponge, he soaks it with water. Scrub the soap back and forth. If he angles them right, light glares on the dishes. A bit disconcerting to see but Kaze's fine with it. He'd rather do this than twenty-page readings. "It's alright. I've got nothing better to do."

"Your homework?"

Kaze winces. "Soon. Promise."

"Mm hm." Wash, lather. "Why don't you visit Corrin?" she asks. "Mikoto's always glad to have you over."

"Not today. They're busy."

"Oh?"

"Out somewhere with the Keichos," he tells her. Bubbles form, then they're swept by water. The rack clacks under weight. "I don't know where. Corrin didn't say." Clamped up after divulging and quickly changed the subject—very Corrin-like. But it doesn't mean he's not curious. News about the Keichos still makes the neighbourhood agog; it'll take more than five days for their novelty to burn out. "Point is, I'll be staying in."

Fujiko's pensive, mouth slanted and pursed. Then, she says, "So you have no other friends."

A spoon drops. "P-pardon? What—I didn't—excuse me?"

"Well, if Corrin's absence is the only reason you're here..."

"...Mother."

She shuts the exhaust. Silence bathes the kitchen until Fujiko rinses, her laughter like clashing utensils. "I'm only teasing, dear. Words fluster you too easily." His ears redden. "But don't worry! Mother thinks it makes you charming."

"A redeeming value?"

"Your one and only. Finish your homework after you're done, okay?"

"Okay." And though embarrassment leaves blushed traces behind, a smile tugs his lips. The faucet drains out grime. "Actually, Mother, you might find it funny that all I have left is Lit."

* * *

It's nearly four when the doorbell rings. Kaze has a couple pages left to do—he has to analyse poems about seasons and romanticized heartbreak he's sure Kamui'd like—with a foot crossed on his chair and the other rocking it gently. He can't quite wrap his head around it, usually so wired to logic and math and science, but he continues reading. Just a bit more and he'll be done.

Fujiko's voice carries. She calls out an "I'm coming!" that cuts straight through to his room (his door's wide open; he's been listening to her hum all day), as does the swinging door and his mother's glee. "Corrin! What a wonderful surprise."

Kaze does a double take. Then a grin.

His mother's still talking. "Suzukaze told me you were going to be out today."

Corrin's response is low, muffled between walls. He takes the time to read another passage.

"Hm? What did you do?" Half a passage. "Really now! That must've been fun." Flip. "It's good as long as it wasn't boring, dear. How are the others?" Pen scratch. "Excellent, excellent. Tell them I said hello." Short pause. "Thank you, sweetie. But don't let me keep you here for any longer. My son's in his room..."

Kaze turns to the side. Propped hand cups an ear. Words enter and exit as he catches them with his palm, rereading and absorbing and sticking information in his head. Stairs creak in afterthought. Vacuum whirls. Kaze ignores the squeaking bed and runs his eyes to the page's end. He flips. Two more pages.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you."

Corrin speaks into a pillow. Kaze tunes in his words, tunes out the noise, and reads all at once. Or not. He can't multitask. The vacuum mixes with an apology. His eyes see words that don't register. "Don't worry, I left the door open on purpose."

More rustling. Then nothing. _'...Autumn weighs leaves with / Old age until fell. Like the poem by Monk Hamada (1743-1828)...'_ "How was your day?" Kaze asks.

A groan.

Frequency in white noise, he manages another page. His lined sheet's inked. Slow progress—better than nothing. "Where'd you go?"

"I thought you heard."

"I didn't."

He can only guess what's running through Corrin's mind. Disbelief, probably, as if Kaze lied. Not his fault Corrin's got an indoor voice. "We went to the city."

"Huh." Should've known. In any case, it's more interesting than dead poets, and Kaze leans into his chair and spins. He sees Corrin chest down and staring at the bed's backboard. His profile doesn't say much but he's clearly annoyed. He's always annoyed lately. "With the Keichos?" Azura. "You did that a few days ago."

"I know," he grumbles. Kaze wheels to the door. Singing hushes. "Father was going to buy us ice cream."

Oh. Oh no. He stares until he's certain Corrin won't talk. "And?"

"It-" Head buried, all that comes is garble. Kaze moves close. It's on his tongue— _'Corrin, are you okay?'_ —but it's a stupid question with an indirect reply so he keeps it sealed and shut. His friend's fourteen. He keeps himself reminded. "It didn't go well."

A man could hope. "What happened?"

"We lost Azura." Corrin rolls over, missing Kaze's alarm by speaking to the wall. "One moment, she was with us. The next, she was gone."

Blink. Worry fades. It's irritation instead of anxiety; Azura should be fine. Uneasiness lingering, his socks poke the bottom of the mattress. "Must've been troublesome." Scary _,_ he thinks. But he could be wrong.

"It wasn't fun, that's for sure." Kaze bites his cheek.

"How did you find her?"

"We didn't. She doesn't have a cellphone so we looked all over the place. Backtracked and everything. Still couldn't find her. Father was going to call the cops when Nishiki rang." He sighs. "He said she was at the pet shop because it was the only place she knew."

Good for her. "At least she's safe."

A scoff. "Yeah. And after that, we went straight home."

Corrin without his rising breath is still and immovable; if he shakes, he shakes no matter how long it takes him. But his silence is eerie, dissonant against the off-key music in the background. A calm aftermath with an inside storm. But the question is, who's he angry at? It's not a stupid question, Kaze's sure, but it's the mathematician's answer that'll tick his nerves.

Either way, the warpath's going to rage for days at this rate. Might as well redirect it. "Let's go to the kitchen."

Corrin faces him. His eyes are still narrowed. "What?"

"I'm hungry."

"A bad liar to boot." His creases turn friendly. Much better. "Studied too hard?"

Kaze shrugs. "Starvation waits for no one."

Corrin laughs again and sits up. Chair pushed back to desk, the bed sheets smoothen, the door opens, and the vacuum sounds. Corrin's voice carries over everything, noise and all, which makes Kaze smile more than words do.

"But only because I can't let you starve you in your house," he says.

"We have mint in the fridge," Kaze adds.

His grin is blinding. Corrin should do it more often. "That helps too."

* * *

Dinner is always an odd affair.

Morning and lunch has birds and his mother. Late afternoon has Corrin and tea. Dinner has plates and cups that bump on tables—scraped, scratched, bruised. Breaths too, if you're listening closely. Even then they're next to nothing. It's like Kaze with Saizou but on a grander scale.

At least there's one voice that cracks the silence open. Perhaps that's why Fujiko is called a mother; she knows when to mend and sew and break what needs to be broken.

"-the sales have been surprisingly excellent these days. Eri's over the moon, and she thinks the shop renovations might come closer than we expected. I think so too, if all goes well. We'll be able to start after winter and finish when July rolls by. But, well, summer's coming to an end. The sales will drop once autumn comes."

Pausing, she watches the others. They're silent. "If anything," she continues, "we should start next year... I do hope the good news continues until spring though. Last year was quite troublesome."

"It was trouble for everyone," his father mumbles, a comment not meant to be heard. Fujiko snaps her head to face him. Now the silence is truly unbearable. He grumbles. "Snow was too high."

"That's true."

Exchanging looks, they linger before he drops it to his food. Fujiko can't wipe her smile off. "You had to shovel the driveway every hour," she says, "and you complained every time you went out."

"Mm."

"And I remember the roads were icy. You slipped twice trying to salt them."

His eyes narrow. "You did too."

" _I_ didn't fall face-first."

" _You_ couldn't get up."

She stares. She beams. "Oh yes. I couldn't, could I? That was funny. You looked absolutely terrified."

He frowns. "Your hysterics surprised me."

"Careful, love. I know when you're lying."

Saizou catches Kaze's gaze, rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Disgust in his features, there's mirth in Kaze's. He stifles his laughter. His twin smirks. _'Get a room,'_ he mouths.

Kaze eats a carrot.

The rest of the meal is filled with quips (mostly from Fujiko—Saizou Senior'd rather enjoy the food than his wife's bantering) and silent, one-sided conversations ( _'Gods, their flirting is making me sick'_ ). Saizou finishes first. When he's excused by the others, his feet amble him upstairs. Kaze's excused next, Fujiko intervening before he offers to wash the dishes again, but his father finishes eating before him; his brother would get a kick out of that too.

Steps rising, he climbs to his room and goes past the lighted bathroom. The shower runs. Kaze sits on his chair. There's unfinished work from before.

Right, he thinks. Lids drag. At least it's only a page or two left. And half an analysis.

Still, he has to finish it. Mr. Yukimura might look soft, but anyone who assigns detentions without batting an eye deserves better than half-done work.

Just the thought of it gives him cold dread.

So concentration on a full stomach, the ten minutes it takes for the faucet to shut equates to finishing poems and starting notes. Kaze gets the gist of the theme: what can you do to leave a legacy once all is said and done? Or how love works like that, messy ties still on your mind years after their ends.

He hears slippers slap on the floor, clean cut and heavy until they stop by his door. Another distraction. He looks up. Saizou—fresh and dapper—run a towel through his wet hair. He looks like he wants to say something, so Kaze cleans his welcome mat.

"Bathroom's free," his brother announces.

"Thanks." Kaze pauses, stares at the book, says, "Did you ever visit Orochi?"

"Do your work."

He'll take it as a yes. "You too."

It's meant to be a pleasantry but Saizou frowns. And Kaze winces because he knows he shouldn't have said anything. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Saizou says. "I hear enough from Mother."

It's times likes these—tugging mouth, burying brow, challenging stare—that they look years, not minutes, apart. Defensive, Saizou's shut and Kaze can't pry him open. He was never the handyman.

Still, he can try to fix it. "Do you want me to wake you up on Monday?"

"I'll do it on my own, thanks." Slippers back off, sliding through droplets on the floor until they disappear from sight. Mother'd be mad to see her hard work go to waste. "Just worry about yourself, Kaze."

The next room shuts with a thud.

Kaze sighs.

* * *

Saizou doesn't get up by himself.

Not that Kaze would know, of course. Maybe Saizou does but sleeps in. In any rate, he's not awake by the time Kaze leaves the house.

But to be fair, Kaze likes going to school early. And to be fair, Saizou went to bed late. To be fair, Kaze has a consistent sleeping schedule.

With a last goodbye to his parents (Mother waves cheerily; Father nods and continues reading the paper), he grabs his bag and exits the house. Mental checklist: homework, hardcover books, lunch, office supplies. All check. The weight of his day carries itself.

He dumps it all in his bike then steers it clear on the road. Wheels spin past other neighbours up before eight, and he smiles as he passes, says good morning when they do. Miss Nara's in front of Mr. Sumeragi's house, ever so steady with sweeping the steps. She doesn't notice him pass. He smiles at her back anyway.

School is a thirty minute walk past his street—cut in half if you bike—out of suburban peace and into the first of many busy traffic lights. But if you're like Kaze, who, as law-abiding as he is, speeds through the twists and turns and squeezes himself through as many gaps he can find, then it's reduced to a quarter than normal. He's got tricks around town, knows most of the roads less travelled; he owes it to deliveries for teaching him secrets only he shares.

The grounds are almost bare when he arrives, students trickling in like mud's on their soles. But there are a few ready to start their day. Some clubs are even in business: archery at target practice, gardening by the school walls, soccer doing laps around the field. Kaze greets as many as he can from the sidewalk to the bike rack, from the bike rack to the entrance.

Inside the school is even emptier. The lockers are lonely, squeaking in sobriety as he fills them with later subjects. The halls are too; every sound he makes seemingly echoing off the walls.

As he heads to his classroom, he sees how each class's notice board has changed flyers, paper fresh and crisp and smoothed without ears. Curious, he takes the time to read each one. Cooking club is looking for members. There are a few volunteer opportunities here and there.

Nothing of note.

By Room 3-C, he's spent more time reading notices than it took for him to get to school, and he places the information like files in his head. Retention by repetition. Perhaps they'll be useful later. As he slides the door open, he locks them in a safe and hopes they don't slip past when he's not looking.

Polished rows and pristine floors look different in bustle, against the cheers of his classmates after the bell rings for home. Now, when it's clear, it's almost new. First day of school, and he's stepped into the room for the first time.

"Kaze." At the back of the room, the voice greets him good morning. She has a sketchbook in one hand and coloured pencils in the other. "Early, aren't you?"

He laughs and takes his seat. Three from the door, five down to the back. An empty chair to his left, then Kagerou. Routine—she's always here before him. He prides being _almost_ as constant as her. "As are you. But I haven't seen you in a while. It's nice to be talking again."

"Sentiments shared."

Monotone. He smiles dryly. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

"Really? You don't look tired."

She shrugs. Lines connecting, the strokes are bold. Art bends and swirls at angles he wouldn't think otherwise. "I slept on the ride."

"No jet lag," he notes.

"No plane."

"Yeah? Where'd you go?"

"Edge of the city. Countryside. We visited my grandparents." Tilt head. Squint. _Clack_. Erase. "It was a lovely trip."

"Sounds nice."

"Looks, too." She smiles then pauses, as if beauty is only as good as it's seen. But Kaze waits, and his patience is soon rewarded. "There, you can see the stars. Clear daybreak, overhead sun. 'Awespiring,' I say."

Unobtrusive, she means, with skylines out of the way. Rare in sight, the thought is pretty in itself. Ink around white space that draws your stare to the holes.

"What a change some distance makes," he says. "It's not too far from here, is it?"

"Yes. Just two hours. It's quite clean there. And fresh. My grandparents like it, so I suppose it's fine."

"Happiness before everything."

"Not usually." Eyes soft, lead hardens. Brusque. "But what of you, Kaze? Did you do anything special?"

Blink, it's fleeting. His gaze goes to the book bind, following the spiral path until it lands on the edge of her fingers. Held tight, he skips those too. "Nothing as exciting as you, I'm sure-"

The door opens. A few classmates trickle in, conversations begin to unfold. Various directions, volume builds and scatters. They exchange looks. Kaze starts again. "You know," he says, motions wayward, "the usual: deliveries, chores, homework."

"Babysitting."

He coughs. "That's...not the usual."

"The middle Ohara," she explains, shrugging. "As always."

"Corrin's not a child."

"Is in my eyes." Pause to think, to string the words. "I've also heard there's a new girl around. You've been taking more chicks under your wing, I see."

"A new girl." _Oh_ , he realizes, and shakes in mirth. "Azura's not a child either."

She shrugs. "Teenagersitting."

"'Looking after.'"

"Vagueness doesn't mask meaning, Kaze."

"Person guarding."

"Guard it is," she complies. "Still the same."

No. It's different. But he's afraid his words won't flow as he wants them, cost so high he can't afford the price. His wallet's broke; currency exchange isn't at its peak. "But I'm not at her every beck and call. We've only met once, actually."

 _'Besides, I'm sure she can take care of herself.'_ Although he thinks back to what happened with Corrin. He frowns.

Kagerou doesn't notice. She just raises her brows the more he speaks. Then they furrow as she fixes her drawing. "You're not doing a good job then."

"Room for improvement," he says.

"There's that. I know you're capable of being above average."

"High compliment, Kagerou. Thank you." Kaze's back to spirals and thumbs. "Who told you about Azura?"

"Orochi."

Hm? "Oro-? Ah, Saizou." So he did see her. Kaze grins in confirmation. As stiff as his older brother is, he melts in all the right circumstances. It's just wishful thinking that he'd melt amongst family.

Kagerou nods. "You, technically. Unless it was through Ryouma."

"Probably Ryouma." Though his mood drags down, unimpressed. Kamui to Hinoka to Ryouma, maybe? Sounds about right.

She says what he wants. "Odd linkage. But nonetheless, you're now a self-appointed guard." He snorts. "Do the proper procedures."

"I'll most definitely try."

"'Do.' That's-"

"Greenie!"

Kagerou's undeterred by the loud noise. But Kaze is. His head snaps to the door, startled, dull ache cracking the muscles of his nape. Kamui skips over—as if the sight, not the nickname, was the giveaway clue. High energy, wide grin; the person behind her is less energetic.

His brows shoot up to his forehead.

"-your chance to fix your first impression," Kagerou finishes.

He doesn't have time to prepare before Kamui slams her hand on the empty desk between them. Azura winces. Whether it's because it must have hurt or it's because of the sound, he doesn't know. But she takes her place on Kamui's left, closer to him and the door than a stranger and the middle. Closer to the walls, closer to safety.

"Mooorning!" Kamui chirps. "And that includes you, Kaggie. How're my two favourite seniors in the world?"

"Good," he says, more in question than not.

"Could be better."

"Awesome! But Kaze, sweetheart, ooze some more confidence over there. Strut your stuff! Wheel your deals! I know you're a strong and independent man. Don't go falling out of your throne. And Kagerou! Dear friend, I simply _adore_ your optimism for a greater tomorrow. But did you know that ball of heat-" And to this, a point to the window. "-shines just for you? You need to absorb its luster! Radiate your surroundings! Become the light of the people as you dispel darkness in your wake!"

Kagerou shakes her head. "No thank you. I'm fine like this."

"Well! There it is!" Kamui's, pleased. "There's the confidence you so lack, Kaze."

He looks at Azura, drinks in the blue of her uniform ribbon, her buttoned-up vest, long sleeves against the heat. The days are cooling, enough for socks when sleeping, but it's a wonder she isn't sweating underneath. When she notices him staring, she tugs the ends of her uniform. Hands hide under cloth. Twist, turn, nervous.

He smiles. "Good morning, Azura."

Her hands stop and she nods. "Hello." Then, like an afterthought: "Suzukaze."

He smiles further.

Kamui slaps her forehead. "Oh, yes, yes, yes—sorry, Azura, I get awfully sidetracked and babble all the time—but Kagerou! I wanted the two of you to meet. Azura, this is Miss Art Club President Extraordinaire. And Kaggie, this is my beautiful and multi-talented cousin, Azura."

"Nice to meet you," Kagerou says.

Azura nods again.

Surveying the room, Kamui frowns. "I guess my third favourite senior isn't here, but Azura, listen up! The most reliable third year room is 3-C. We've got these two—who, may I add, are denizens more than capable of making this world a better place—and Nishiki. Yes, Nishiki! Who is, um, sadly as late as ever."

"Nishiki?" Azura mumbles, lilt so slight it's a breath rather than a sentence. He sees her mouth curve before straightening. Kagerou sees it too, sees it as he does. Her throat clears.

So he's obliged. "He not here in the mornings, but he's in the courtyard during breaks."

Another cough.

"But you can still try your luck," he adds, as Kagerou works on finer details. "Maybe he'll come earlier because it's second term." _'Or maybe when he knows you're looking for him,'_ but that's impersonal and touchy and assuming.

Kaze's not perfect—he knows, and he doesn't try to straighten it out. Saves do little when flustered under pressure. Fixing clipped ceramic only works if you have all the tiny pieces. So it's a comfort that she appreciates the thought, keeps her hand still and visible.

"Maybe," she muses. This time, she lets her smile be seen. "He goes to this school?"

He hums encouragingly. "Those in the area do. There's an all-boys and an all-girls some ways away, but...we're in a commercial area. They're not."

Azura stares in interest. "I see."

"That's not to say the other two aren't in commercial areas. They're simply less sparse." Racking his brain for stories he's gathered over the years, he says, "And it's less dense in student population; workplaces scatter over there instead. There's also a hospital, so many are the elderly. But it's mostly because there's more housing here."

"I see." Epiphany now, struck in realization. Yellow lights as her eyes lock onto his. "How interesting."

She might just be saying that, hides as well as he does, but he breathes nonetheless.

Kamui dances around, careful not to tip anything over. Left feet and loud mouths don't mix. "You know, you babble as much as I do, Green Boy. Look at that, cousin—we're running a bit late on schedule." She looks at her bare wrist, taps it. "Gotta go to 3-D and meet my boss."

Azura glances back. She doesn't need his permission yet asks for it anyway. What an amusing girl. "Tsubaki?" he asks Kamui.

"Yep." She thinks. "Well, meet him again. Proper introduction or whatever. All that boring stuff." A feral grin. "But with any luck, we'll find him with Rinka. They have the best arguments, no joke."

"Hardly proper for their status," Kagerou mutters.

"Nope! But they're fun. Let's catch them in the act, Azura."

Again, she looks back. A second on Kagerou, who inches away to her sketchbook. Then on Kaze, who smiles close-lipped. Like a divide she'd rather not choose, she opts instead to stare at the centre and let Kamui decide for themselves.

"Okay," she says after a moment.

"Okie dokie! We'll be going then, Kaggie, Greenie."

"Goodbye," Kagerou says.

Kaze nods. "See you later." Linger on Azura, who's not looking. Kamui's apologetic but he doesn't mind. "See you both."

"See ya."

Sharp flit. To the wall. "Until next time."

He watches them go, Kamui boundless as she bumps into chairs and desks and people, 'sorry!'s on the top of her lungs. Azura's quiet, steps without a trace. Fleeting and quick, Kamui leaves marks and she's the waves that wash them away.

Kagerou laughs, charmed. "That was the most I've heard you say in one sitting. I'd never think of demographics."

He's only learning. "As long as it worked, I suppose."

"It did. Surprisingly."

He says, thinks, assumes, "She's more of a listener."

"You know her more than I do." Hands on the perforation, she rips the paper off. Kagerou stretches over to hand the drawing over. "Here, a souvenir."

He stares at it—its stars so lurid his eyes cross from corner to corner, grass mismatched in shade, trees' pressure changed in frequency. It's high enough to fly over his head, and he laughs because she must have been working on it all this time. "Your thoughts on the countryside?" he asks.

"On life," she says. He takes it.

What an art it is to reflect your own perspective with something so out of world. Kaze can't do it, can't begin to try, so he must understand Kagerou the least. But that's alright. The art is pretty. He can appreciate it that way. "Thanks. I'll hang it up on my wall."

She smiles. "I'd like that."

As he combs through each line and detail (looking, searching, missing the meaning), the person between them comes to sit down. He greets Kaze, who greets him back, then Kagerou, who goes to her sketchbook again.

* * *

The next time he sees Kamui is at the start of lunch. He's meandering with Kagerou as he unpacks his food, topics vague and nonsensical, when the door slides open and he hears his name—his actual name, full length and all. He hurries to clear his things before she slams her hand on his desk. Again.

The sound is as loud as earlier, but there are more people to hear it. A loud slap, unmasked without Nishiki and loudmouths in the room, the others stare. Then they look away, like this happens every day.

And knowing Kamui, it does.

"Suzukaze," she pants. Tired, like she ran as soon as the bell rang. He raises an eyebrow. Heartbeat dwindles to a steady pace. Even Kagerou looks interested. "I've got a problem."

What a shock. "What is it?"

"Or, well-" Kamui scratches her head, sending hair up in a flurry. Panic habit. So is ignoring what anyone says. "-I think you can help? Depends if you're busy later. Or if I'm imposing too much. Or any other excuse you have. If you have any. But I seriously need your help so please, please, please don't turn me down-"

"Kamui," he says, gentle, firm. "You need to tell me what it is first."

"Right! Right. Haa, sorry. I'm sorta winded."

He shakes his head. "Take your time. Exhale. Deep breath."

She does, clears her lungs and intakes sharply, rids the last of her nerves with a powerful blow. Puff goes anxiety. "Okay. I'm good." He pours her some of his tea. "Ah, thanks-a-daisy."

Letting her down a shot of a canister lid, he presses, "So?"

"Tell your mom the tea's as good as always, bud. But yeah. Okay. So in the morning, me and Azura went to visit Tsubaki, right?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, well, it was all fine and dandy. You know, usual formalities and reintroductions or boring jazz like that. But then he decided to be a total jerk and said we were having a StuCo meeting after school..."

Kagerou muffles a snort.

Kamui follows suit, twisting to her right and dragging Kagerou in the conversation. "Right?! Like, what the heck. It's the first day back to school! He's a total monster."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Kagerou says. "It's Tsubaki."

Sigh. "And as much as it pains me to say this, Kaggie, you're right."

"Wait," he says, gears turning, squeaking. After years of grease, oil learns how to get in his head. Immobile turns to motion, and teeth fit like a perfect puzzle. "This is about Azura, isn't it?"

"Got it in one!" Azura this, Azura that. It's not hard to guess if the Ohara siblings spin her on their axis. Yet he listens each time. Moth to flame, just pique his curiousity further. "I mean, it's nothing big. Just walk her home safely. You'll be going the same way anyway, won't you?"

"Of course." _'Unless something comes up.'_ But let's not jinx it. "Was that all?"

"Uh, hm. I guess so. I might've overpanicked."

"It's alright. I get it." Eyeing his drink, lip stain marked with Kamui, he adds, "You can have the rest of the tea."

She grins. "Really? Sweet. I'll pay you back extra, Greenie. Favours for free. But not really free, because I owe you big time, and—you get my drift."

"Sure. I'll ask you if I ever need anything."

"You better." Taking the tea can, it's gulped to nothing. Magic—in a moment, it's gone. "Well, I better go then. I told the others I'd be buying something in the caf." Then she frowns. "Oh yeah, Kazoo, I've actually got another request: could you pretend I never asked?"

He keeps his lips pressed. Ryuurei flickers through his head.

Hiding secrets is nothing new to him. Or, at least, withholding the truth is. But there's an inkling that this won't go well. If he slips, it'll blow up in his face. Vacuum seal's the only way. "No problem, that's doable."

"Yikes, just thinking about how much I owe you is an absolute nightmare." Kamui presses a finger on each side of her head, massaging temples and praying for peace. She smiles though, as if to assure him she's joking. "But thanks. Gonna go and get my food now. Have a good lunch, you two!"

"You as well," Kaze calls out. Kagerou waves. Kamui's out of the door before they know it, and everything's almost short of a dream.

Kagerou pinches him awake. "She's the exact epitome of whimsical."

"Flies in and out and doesn't bother to stay," he agrees. Spirited, it's the reason why she draws people in. Kagerou knows it, and his answer lifts the corner of her lips. "She nets as many fish as she can, doesn't she?"

"That means you're a tuna." Too big to escape, it's an apt comparison. She watches him unpack his lunch before swallowing her own. "So you don't have anything else to drink."

A shrug. "Doesn't matter. I'll buy something later."

Her eyes crinkle. "Bluefin."

* * *

After school, he runs into a problem: he doesn't know where Azura is. His first guess is Kamui's classroom, but bumping into Felicia on the way there takes him on a goose chase around school. Class 2-E instead of 2-B, she's gone when he peeks in. Lockers are crowded—no blue in sight. Courtyard, nope; classrooms, nope; stairwells, cases, long-drawn halls. All nope. He's stacking places in his checklist and she's shooting them all down.

So he takes another round, past every nook and cranny and corner. To 2-E he goes. Still empty. To the courtyard, he passes his class along the way...

...only to see Azura by its door, idly fiddling her skirt and bag. He blinks. Double take. He blinks again.

She stares at the ground, ignoring anyone who passes by, but her grip is tight that he thinks skin will break, chipped like the paint on the wall she's leaning on. Now that he has a good look at her, he notices her hair drops lower than expected. Undone, it's almost to her ankles and brushes the tips of her socks. Blue on a uniform canvas and she's even paler than before. Perhaps it's because she's ut of place; she can't camouflage with her colours.

So he'll save her from the trouble. "Azura," he calls out. "What are you doing here?"

For the first time today, it's someone else that jumps in surprise. Her head tilts slowly. She must think he's a stranger. But that's one thing he's not, and her face warms as soon as it reaches his.

When she shuffles over, comforted beside him than within the safety of her walls, he realizes why she's here.

"Suzukaze," she starts. He smiles as she stares right at him. On her end, it's a twist of the brow, a narrow pout. "Excuse me, but I'm...I don't know how to go home. I wondered if I could walk with you."

There's that drawl again, as if she's forcing the words from her mouth. Doesn't she know she'll strain herself like that? "Of course you can. It'd be my pleasure."

"Thank you," she breathes.

Her relief is palpable. He relishes in its taste. "No harm done."

They make their way to the outside, barely a crowd left yet still too much too handle. Azura sticks as close as she can without touching. He slows his strides to match hers. Left, then right. By the time they reach their lockers, they're synchronized to half his normal pace. But it's not bad, he thinks. There's always a time and place for leisure. It just so happens that today is one of those days.

As she watches him unchain his bike from the rack, he asks, "Did you wait long?"

Small talk. Azura purses her lips politely. "No."

"That's good to hear." Metal clicks in place. "I'm glad I saw you then."

"Mm?"

"It'd be a shame if we missed each other," he clarifies, then hesitates. "So Kamui's in a Student Council meeting?"

Vague enough. He overheard it from a classmate, it's common knowledge within the school. She nods. Twinge of guilt.

"Then it's good you also came to find me," he says, making his words airy. They light her surprise before composure sets in. "Those meetings take too long for my liking."

She shakes her head. "I would have waited in the library."

"Really?" He'll keep that in mind. "I could recommend some books if you'd like." Shrugging his things into the basket, he says she can do the same. With a moment's thought, she arranges their bags cozily, and they lie side by side in tight slumber.

Sidewalk to noisy streets, there's silence between them. Kaze doesn't want to force something that isn't there. Azura is simply quiet. She drinks in the sights, inhales the sounds. It's enough to be happy and there is no need for conversation. Smell the roses. Smell the city.

And so Kaze leads. His steps are deliberate, paving footholds that Azura climbs on. Slightly in front, he shortens his strides further, measures the bike as if it's a flag in the air. She's shielded from the people they pass. Closer to shop windows, she could graze brick if she wants to. He comforts her in the only way he knows.

In turn, she's placating. She keeps close, draws in when it's packed. She's not matching his pace because he's the one matching hers, but she doesn't slow nor stop and holds her head high through the crowds.

But she does stop.

He doesn't notice at first, missing her gasp and scuffle amongst the afternoon cacophony. It's only when he sees grey instead of blue—misses her hair that weaves around her—does he panic and look back. She had stopped a few feet away. Kaze breathes.

"Azura?" She blinks and scurries forward. She doesn't do this often, does she? "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

That doesn't answer his question. "Did you want something?"

She hesitates all the time, like she can't do this, can't do that, not allowed, unauthorized. Patience is his virtue, but they aren't immortal. "Whatever it is, I can assure you it isn't a bother." Her eyes snap to his. "Come on, what is it?"

She thinks, motions across the road. He looks. "There's a store," she begins, "' _Faint Haze_?'"

You can't see it from here. But her accent's perfect. He looks back at her in faint surprise. "You mean the one in the inner streets? Sasaki's?"

A smile. "Yes! Oboro Sasaki."

"Sasaki Oboro," he corrects gently, curiousity growing. "We could make a detour if you'd like."

"Ah, no. I just want to know, how would I go to the store?"

"From here?" Azura nods. He jogs his memory, remembers the way his bike turns. "You cross the road, then go to the left. When you reach the first intersection, go right. Then right again at the next. Keep walking straight, and you should find it."

"Cross, left, right, right." Eyebrows stitch. "'Hidari?'"

"Yes."

She stares at him. "'Migi.'"

Puzzled voice, pursed lips. Kaze's confused too. "Yes, then right again."

As if realizing it's going nowhere, she nods and thanks him.

But he wants her to say she understands. "You know," he starts, and it clicks as he does. Oh, her accent. Oh, her slow words. Oh, the way Nohrian names fall so impeccably from her tongue. She's Vallite, he has to remember, not Byakuyajin, even though she can hold conversations. Handlebars hot, he stifles a laugh.

"Azura, hidari." A wave from his left hand. "Migi." His right. "Cross the road, go left-" Wave. "-right-" Wave. "-right, and then straight. Massugu." He motions forward.

Red paints porcelain, over and over, until the patches are all even. "Thank you."

He nods. No need to smile—he'd call her out on her gratitude and there's no need to be patronizing. "How do you know Oboro?"

"I saw her when I came here," she tells him. And then she adds, "Last time."

Two blinks. But Kaze pays Corrin no heed. Her words are too vague, anyway. Like his, except he doesn't know if it's on purpose. "Despite her age," he says instead, "she's helped come up with some of their more popular designs. Did you see the mannequins on display by the window? Those are by her."

"Yes, she told me."

"So she did. She's good at what she does."

"Pretty." Azura thinks. "Beautiful," she elaborates.

Kaze gets her the tiniest bit more.

Yet, he gulps.

Another twinge of guilt.

* * *

The week flies by without incident. Before he knows it, it's the end of the week and Student Council has another meeting. After school, Kaze waits in the art clubroom. Bag slung on his shoulder, his spine is stick-straight. Kagerou's skeptical.

"You seem off today," she says.

He frowns. "If you say so."

"No need to pretend. I know you know." She goes through her supplies, picks out pencils and brushes in quiet routine. "You do things faster, more mechanical. Like your mind's somewhere else."

She doesn't need to look at him to see his frown digs deeper. Pens stack on markers that stack on easel. Paint cans strew the sides. Messy drawings are tossed behind the spine. Her workplace is like a painting in itself: busy areas, crowded corners, soft strokes and shades in fitting form. When she's adding the finishing touches, she asks, "Is this really necessary?"

The question's out of the blue. Kaze slips from stiffness. "What do you mean?"

"You, being here," she replies. A pencil points at his chest. "You clearly look ready for home."

It's an eviction if he's ever heard one. But it's hard for him to keep his mind still when he's already trying to keep his body in check. What can he say? _'Orochi's pretty good at advice. I'm sure she's rubbed off on you;'_ _'Despite us not being that close, you make a better sibling than my brother;'_ _'You're my friend. Why can't I be here?'_

"I don't want to be imposing," he confesses. "Or hypocritical." A laugh.

"Not really. Art Club members have a right to be here. Even on days without meetings." She drags a chair over, places herself in front of Kaze with a canvas in between. "But hypocritical... You're no better than Kamui. This is about that girl, isn't it?"

He closes his eyes.

"Calm down," Kagerou says. "You're thinking too much." He hears a sigh and lead scratching. It's pleasant to hear. "You said you'd be her guard, so act like it. Right now, you're just being flimsy."

He winces. True, but if your head's too littered, it gets difficult to clean. "I'm just waiting. If she doesn't need my help going home anymore, then I don't need to baby her."

Forthcoming, suspicious.

He'll feel bad.

As if to say that's unreasonable, Kagerou sniffs. And he is, unreasonable, in a way. Like he's not thinking things through. He's glad she doesn't say it out loud. "You have wonderful posture," she mutters, peeking over to look. "You'd make a good model."

The question slips before he can rein it in. "Would you like me to? Model?"

"Not today." She hides. "Go see Azura."

He gazes at white space, the lining staples. Just her skirt and socks and shoes, yet he can tell she's squinting. At him, at her work. She's not taking no for an answer. He'll try anyway. "She must've left already," he says.

Kagerou looks at him again, eyes piercing straight into his. Intense and bold and striking to negate indecisive feelings. "You know, Kaze, you wouldn't be making all these excuses if you were going home with a friend."

* * *

Kaze blinks.

Azura smiles, subdued but pretty. "Hello."

"Good afternoon," he says. Starts careful and ends giddy, like a drunken fever. "I wasn't expecting to run into you here."

Eyes to bag to shoes. "Yes. But I saw your bike, so I waited. You?"

"I was idling. I'm just about to go home." It's not to dismiss Kagerou, but using her as a scapegoat leaves a bad taste in his tongue. He dragged her into his issues. He should've been mulling over them himself.

_'But sometimes, it's nice to tell someone. Kagerou's a good listener even if she might not like the conversation.'_

Azura nods. They stand there for a moment, eye to eye. She's not sure what to say, either can't find the right words or doesn't know how to say them. So he lets her think about it, unchains his bike only when she bows her head. He rolls it to open ground and she walks to the left of him as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

He's amused. She's befuddled. Then embarrassed, she looks away and her teeth dig low. "Sorry?" she says. "I thought-"

"No, no," he tells her. "You thought right."

Teeth pull up. "Don't tease."

Cheeky. He walks on the clouds, far from the ground, that it makes her curious to see what's up there. Leading, she follows. Laughing first, she echos through. Annoyance dissipates to mist. It's easier to breathe.

Basking in sunlight, he asks, "So how was your day? How were classes?"

Azura replies with a wave of her hand, tilts it back and forth in 'so-so' motion. Truly ambivalent, her face doesn't betray anything, but she sets her shrug wrong: hard, mistimed, tense. Quick to miss, it's what Kaze sees best.

But what's a pressing subject? "The first few days are like that," he says. "Your thoughts are still stuck on summer, you know? It's difficult to get into things."

She nods. And for her, Kaze realizes, she might be stuck in Valla. Much harder to shake off, much harder to forget. Much harder to believe. Mulling it over, he wets his lips and stares at the stoplights. Yellow for caution, red to stop. Take a back seat and think things through.

Green, she pulls him along. "Do you, um. The first day," she corrects. "When I came here, you said 'Akita-inu,' yes?"

"Hm?" Snapped forward, he has to gather his thoughts. "Oh. Yes, yes. I remember. I still need to show you what they look like."

"Remember, remember," She mumbles under breath. "Well, no, it's okay. Kamui helped and we searched on the internet." Her steps float. "In Nohrian, 'Akita-inu' is sometimes called 'Great Hoshidan dog.' I call them 'Nohrian Akita.' I remember where I'd heard that."

Contagious, his bike's pumped on the wheels. "So you do know what they are."

"Yes! Back then, I was thinking that it seemed I heard it already..." Trailing off, her eyes travel and she falls silent. Then she nods. "Yes. That's right."

It falls tense.

Superfluous? Or maybe something else? Either way, the lovely atmosphere's gone, and in panic, he blurts out, "Did I tell you they're my favourite animals? If I had to choose a pet, I'd definitely choose the, erm, 'Great Hoshidan dog.' Is that right?"

Oh, of course not. His accent's horrible, words so butchered they're unrecognized. He'd be proud to say he had half of Azura's linguistic abilities, but he can't, and all he can do is laugh at himself. Even Azura looks offended, however mild the dosage is. Mirth skyrockets.

She enunciates, "'Great Hoshidan dog.'"

He repeats, "'Great Hoshidan dog.'"

Still rough, but clearer. Pride straightens her back. "Good student," she notes.

"Thank you." But he shrugs self-deprecatingly. He's better as a cushion. "Actually, that—Nohrian equivalents—that's interesting. I don't know a lot of them, so it's fun to learn. I'm afraid languages aren't my strong suit."

It's polite to share your own. But careful with information, divulging it's a task. "For me," she says slowly, "it's math."

"...Really?"

"Yes."

"Huh." That's convenient. And the more he thinks about it, the more dubious he turns. Brows stitch to see her differently. Logical, verbose. Parallels; they fit. There's a word for this—Kagerou uses it all the time—but tongue tips aren't spoken and so he bites them down. "If you need help, I'm good at that."

That makes her do a double take. And like she comes to the same conclusion, their distance shifts. They're matched arm to arm and stride to stride, but her thoughts have drifted away. "Really."

"Really."

"Okay."

He doesn't force it.

It's not until they get to their neighbourhood—at her pace, that's fifteen, twenty minutes of contemplation; plenty of time to mull over and rehearse—that silence is lifted. "Suzukaze," Azura says, "you're nice."

The compliment catches him off-guard, and he turns from the houses to look at her. Her eyes are curt and honest. Very expressive. It's a good look on her, he admits. "Why, you're nice for saying that too, Azura."

"Yes, very nice. But you aren't pushy—'pushy?' Not force...y. Is that right?"

"Busybody. Or mother hen. I think that works better."

She smiles. "There. Like that."

Her speech is laconic but succinct: gets things across so minimalistically. When he thinks about it, it's not that she's quiet or untalkative or awkward with conversations. She's just good at keeping it simple. A comfortable rhythm, there's no need to break it.

They go through the house numbers. Five. Seven. "Fiction or non-fiction?" he asks.

"Excuse me?"

There's a thought process here, though contrasted perceptions muddle the results. "You seem like the type to like both. Because of languages."

"Because of languages," she repeats. "I see, then fiction." Head still, then a nod. "Kamui has many fiction books."

"Oh, she loves romance novels. Has bookshelves of them. Don't let her talk your ear off, because she can go on for ages."

Azura grimaces. "She did."

He laughs.

Thirteen. Fifteen. They turn the corner. His house is thirty, hers is nineteen; a few paces later and they're at her front porch. At twenty, Miss Nara's back (still?) on the Sumeragis' yard, but she notices him this time and waves.

"Kaze," she calls. Each letter's emphasized. "Come over here. I need help with something."

Gauging Azura's reaction—blank—he turns and says, "I'll be there in a moment, Miss." And to Azura, he settles for: "I'll see you later." Definite, so she won't have to weigh her choices. And he won't have to weigh his.

With a soft "yes," she turns around and enters the house. He stares after her, waiting until the lock clicks, before he crosses to the other side. Miss Nara has the gardening tools out. There are trimmers, spades. A weed puller.

Ahhh.

He leans his bike on the nearest post just as she says, "Pesky things, those weeds. My back gets sore pulling them out these days." Muttering, she adds, "Fortunately, you're more like your mother than your father."

The jab doesn't go unnoticed. "Don't worry, Miss," he says. "No one gets them out quite right except for Mother."

Her wrinkles accentuate. "There's a fine line between modesty and lying, Kaze."

Laughing weakly, he rolls up the sleeves of his pants and fits the gloves. He takes the puller. When he crouches down to nearest weed, he hears his bones snap once and feels his muscles tighten. Prolonged stretching. He wonders how bad it'd feel for Miss Nara.

Like carrots, he's good at weeds—stake, squeeze, pull, toss. Repeat, repeat, repeat. Until Miss Nara speaks, nothing else registers.

"Kaze," she says, "your girlfriend's very pretty."

Choke. The pattern breaks. He rubs a wrist to his cheek. "Wh-what?"

"I always wondered when this would happen," she continues. "How could someone like you ever stay single?"

"Miss-" When he turns to face her, she has that look again. Taut and narrowed, as if daring him to deny. He loses on purpose. "...I mean, thank you."

"Us old women monopolize you too much. I hardly ever see you have fun." He opens his mouth. "Aren't you in your senior year? You shouldn't have time to pull out weeds anymore."

"But-"

She waves her hand dismissively. "This will be the last time. Why don't you teach Takumi to be your protégé?"

It's not like he can say no. Can he? Compliance always overtakes him and he just lets himself be swept by its currents. Go with the flow; he knows how to swim. "Sure, I could." A smile. "But I'll feel sad that you won't need my help anymore, Miss Nara."

"I'm sure I'll think of something. Or you will." She eyes him carefully, adjusting the glasses on her bridge. "Just be sure to spend some time with your girlfriend. She won't appreciate you being pulled—is that her watching us?"

He whips around. Sure enough, Azura's by their window: long hair, fair skin, it's their uniform vest and skirt. The distance makes her face unclear, but she's startled because the curtains pull shut.

Blink.

Blink again.

_'What was that?'_

But he can't deny it makes him happy. Somehow. Maybe happy's not the word to use, but it's a nice feeling. Like when you find some change in an old jacket, or—or when you flip a book to the page you wanted in one try. Unexpectedly lucky. That's the word.

He remembers Miss Nara and puts on a poker face.

"So she's the shy type," she tells him.

"She's...a private person. She doesn't mean badly."

"Of course she doesn't. No one does, if they only wanted to see you again."

" _Miss_."

"Don't start now. Why else would she be looking this way?"

Again, the curtains slide apart. Azura keeps them close, gripping the ends together with one hand, but she tentatively raises the other. Then she waves. Rather lively too, with fingers apart and arcs widely going back and forth. It's such a boggling experience that Kaze's manners slip away, but he remembers to wave back and swings the weed puller.

Azura nods.

The curtains close.

Miss Nara laughs. "She's interesting. A bit terse, but that'll be good for you. You're a rather ambiguous man." As a matter of fact, he still doesn't know what to think of it. "But you know," she adds thoughtfully, "I'd love to talk to her sometime."

That snaps him out of it, gives him an idea—a good idea—that makes him smile. "Miss Nara," he says, "if you ever see Azura, would you mind calling her over to help you out?"

"Oh, Kaze." She rolls her eyes, probably thinking that only he could make up future favours, but her glasses twinkle. "It's not nice to drag people into your chores so you can spend more time with them."

He smiles even wider.


End file.
